Shadow of the Ever-free
by james739
Summary: Side story to Honesty living a lie with the Mane-6 out of ponyvilla and the sky in eternal night, the Doctor and his three companion decide to do there bit for the town, unknowing that the shadows of the ever-free forest holed untold dangers


**Shadow of the Ever-free**

**7:30 am Ponyville**

Bon-bon went down stares after her alarm went of, she swore if some pony didn't invent a quieter alarm clock shed buck the pony that decided that a crazily ringing one was a good idea.

Her room mate, Lyra Harpstrings was in the kitchen cutting up some carrots, apples and lettuce for there salads breakfast, she seemed a little concerned about something until she herd Bon-Bon's hoof steps come from up stares "Oh, hay Bon-Bon, ruff night?" she asked.

Bon-Bon rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes "Actually I was having sweet dreams until that snapped me out, I swear that clock is getting more louder and crazier every week-" she drew the keratins in the kitchen to see the town in darkness with only the street light and house light fore her to see anything outside "And it seems to be too fast, its way too early to be up, what time is it?"

Lyra was cutting the last carrot as she said "Your clock's not fast, it half seven in the morning." Laying down the knife, Lyra used her magic to levitate two plates on the table and pleasing an even portion of the sled on the plates.

Bon-Bon was a little baffled by this news, checking it was still night and that se was indeed awake "But this cant be right, it's the middle of spring, he sun should have been up at least an hour and a half ago." She sate at the table but didn't eat her sled with Lyra as biting at a peace of apple.

Lyra swallowed her food before replying "Don't know, could be something simple like Princess Celestia just been sick or something major like Nightmare Moon has returned, ether way, we'll all find out sooner or later." She just simply too another apple and took a bite out of it not caring.

Bon-Bon shot up in alert at the mention of Nightmare Moon and the idea of her return "Lyra, don't say things like that, what if that's true or some pony hers of it, we'll all be in a panic!" she said loudly standing up with her front hooves on the table.

Lyra smacked a hoof in Bon-Bon's mouth and eased her back into the chare "Ye, unless you tell them all first." She slowly moved the hoof off of her mouth and staled down before continuing on eating.

**Ponyville town center, three hours later**

Lyra and Bon-Bon wandered the night lit streets of Ponyville, many ponies where panicking and coming up with mad suggestions like Nightmare Moon is back, Celestia was dead and the sun died with her, some new force blocked out the sun, all just ponies acting out of fear, none hade any reason to be true due to in consistent or not well thought out reasons, but there was something wrong, that was for shore, the both of them found themselves at Twilights library, out side was the carriage of Princess Luna parked outside, a few minutes later, Luna herself walked out of the library, with Caption of the guard Shining Armor, fore of the elements of harmony, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike and the zebra Zecora.

Lyra smirked optimistically "Well, that's Nightmare Moon out of the picture, what now?" She glanced to Bon-Bon for the answer.

Bon-Bon sighed and sat o the floor, thinning for a moment "We still don't know yet what happened or what going on, but who do we ask?" both of them stood there thinking on what to do when a figure approached them, it was a stallion, who hade a brown coat, darker brown mane and tail and blue eyes.

The two recognized him instantly "Oh, What's up Doc." Lyra greeted the stallion.

Bon-Bon also replied "Oh thank goodness you're here Doctor, can you explain what is happening here?" leaning flowered in hope for an answer.

The Doctor, a strange earth pony stallion that appeared at the same day as the summer sun celebration and return of Nightmare Moon, whom made friends with their pegusy friend, Derpy and turned out to be actually a alien from another would, a race of humanoid creachers known as 'time lords' that have lived for thousands of years, yet he was supposedly the last survivor, somehow turned into a pony when he landed in there would in his time machine witch took the form of a blue box, as of yet only Derpy, those two and the princesses know the truth, and until further notice, it will stay that way.

The Doctor shook his head and surged "I'm afraid I have no idea Ms. Bon-Bon, I myself just got back from the griffon kingdom from the year four hundred B.D. and I find that is past sun rise and the moon is still out, I must say it's never a dull moment for you ponies is it." The Doctor smiled, not taking most of this seriously, more admiring the night sky half way throe his little speech.

Bon-Bon's ears flopped "Oh, well, what now, should we ask the Princess?"

The Doctor grin grow "I think that's a splendid idea." He then waked past the two mares at to the Princess's carriage where Luna was talking with her Bat-pony carriage guards "Good morning your majesty!" he said in an upbeat tome that caught the bat-ponies and Princess of guard.

Luna looked down to see the Doctor looking up at her "Oh, Doctor, you startled us, I apologize for my now sudden dispatcher my I cannot stay long, Equestrea is in dire peril." The guards passed her a clock and metal staff with two crescent moons o each end.

The Doctor's smile dropped into a concerned look "Whatever is the problem princess, is there anything I can do to help?" he watched as Luna throw the clock over her and the guards seemed ready to depart.

Luna fixed the clock and slipped the cane so it was hidden in her clock "Only that you keep watch over Ponyvilla, Discord has managed to send a powerful projection of himself out of his stone prison and has put my sister in a comatose state, now we have learned that the changeling Queen has foul-napped Twilight Sparkle and Applejack." She nods to the guards and took off into the sky.

As the night guards took off into the sky, the Doctor gasped, "Oh this isn't good, are you shore there isn't anything else I can do?" he glanced to make shore no one was leaning, or it there chase 'no pony', he never got why they said things like that, to him it just seemed too, childish for lace of a better word.

Luna sighed and lowered her head "Nay, you are the next best thing what with the elements as of yet not available to inshore Ponyvilla's safety, and my niece Princess Mi Amora Cadenza will run thing in Canterlot while I am gone and my sister immobilized, tell the others bot do not make this public to any pony outside your friends, or they'll be a panic."

The Doctor nodded "Oh don't worry about that, after that invasion a month ago and with that with the weeping pegusi a year back and cyber ponies not five month ago waiting over ponyville should be fine." He gave a proud grin, remembering back to the time he got himself into this mess, but to him it was just like old times getting to some strange adventures.

Luna sighed in relief "Thank you Doctor, you have been a most valued ally in these times, but now I must take my leave, fare well, Doctor." Throwing the hood of clock over her head, she made her way to the train station awaited my fore of the mane six one of the cutie mark crusaders and a guard the Doctor recognized as Twilight Sparkle's brother, he later returned to Lyra and Bon-Bon by a bush.

Lyra whistled "Gee, those girls have their hooves full this time, Discord running amuck 'and' that changing queen, what's next, zombies, what, don't answer that."

Bon-Bon hung her head low "It must be terrible for the Apples right now, Applejack captured by those things with Apple Bloom goes after then, Big Mac and Ms. Smith must be worried sick."

The Doctor sighed in contempt annoyance "Yep, just another day in the life of beings like me, they can never catch a break." He looked up and down the streets "Anyone know where Derpy is?"

Lyra thought for a moment "At this point, she should be finishing her mail round and getting her muffins from sugar cube corner." Lyra looked at the Doctor curiously.

Doctor shrugged "We best go over there and make shore she's alright" the Doctor started walking to sugar cube corner, Lyra and Bon-Bon followed after, when they got there, they saw Derpy taking with a very hasty Pinkie Pie darting faster than either of them could preserve, saying something to Derpy that gave her a concerned look, Pinkie then darted out of the building yelling her goodbyes to the Cakes and heading for the train station, "I don't think I'll ever finger out that girl" he whispered.

Derpy was now outside the door and then saw her three friends "oh, hay guys-" She waived her right hoof "Did the Princess tell you what going on already?"

The Doctor nodded "She did, what did Pinkie tell you?"

Derpy grind "She told me that when the rises again that I should get you guys and plan a welcome home Applejack party, she also told me that Applejack has been turned into a changeling and that there Zecora is making a cure to help her and that if she needs help we should help." She said, trying to make shore she understood it herself.

Bon-Bon's ears flopped "That explains why she's been rather allusive these past few days, the poor dear must have been afraid we'd chanced her out of town if we found out" she grimmest.

Lyra's eyes were half open "Well let's face it we did kind of did similar to Zecora when she came to ponyvilla a year beck, what about the Apples, Mac can't do all that farm work on his own." Her left eye opened fully at the last statement.

Bon-Bon lightened up "Oh my goodness you're right, we can't let him do all that work by himself, we should help." She looked to the Doctor and Derpy.

The Doctor smiled "That's an excellent idea Ms. Bon-Bon, we should head there and offer our assistance immediately." He concludes and spun himself to the direction of the farm "I ready to go when you are!"

Bon-Bon walked past him but headed in another direction "I just need to put a massage in my shop window say it will be closed for a bit."

Derpy flapped her wings and flow up "I need to get these muffins home first, I catch up with Bon-Bon the you two." She announced as see flow up.

Lyra waked alongside the Doctor "I go with you Doc, nothing else for me to do."

The Doctor's grin grow "Is alright, well, Allon-y." with that, they were of.


End file.
